


24 Hours

by SPN_DeanCas



Series: Destiel One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24 hours, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Claire Novak, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Male Character, M/M, One Shot, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_DeanCas/pseuds/SPN_DeanCas
Summary: What happens when Mr Winchester and Mr Novak get locked inside a supply room for 24 hours?





	24 Hours

Mr Novak was working at his desk, marking and grading all the papers that were scattered over his desk. Although he had the entire weekend to do this, he wanted to get everything done now so he didn't have to stress over it. It was about 4:30pm when he heard his door open. Looking up, he smiled at his niece. "Hey, Claire. How was school?" He asked politely before finishing his work. He heard a chair scrape across the floor and then a huge sigh. Pausing, he looked up and frowned. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

Claire had her arms crossed. "Mr Milligan gave me a detention".

"Why?"

Claire looked down at the floor, avoiding contact. "I was signing up for the LGBTQA Club, like you suggested, but these girls began to talk about me and my sexuality. I wanted to ignore it because you always told me to, but then they said something about you. I don't know what came over me, but I got so angry and I lashed out. A couple teachers had to separate us".

"Did the other girls get detention, too?"

Claire looked up in anger. "No. And it annoys me because they were being homophobic! It's 2017, for fuck's sake!"

"Language!"

"Sorry", she apologised. "I'm just so angry".

"I know, I'll speak to him".

"Thanks", Claire said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Almost. I just need to finish this last paper", Mr Novak replied before finishing his work. Soon, they were leaving his room and walking down the corridor.

As they were walking, Claire noticed someone further ahead.It was one of Mr Novak's colleagues (Mr Winchester). Mr Winchester was a very handsome man. His golden brown hair short and perfectly styled. His emerald green eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and twinkle when he talks about his passions. He was extremely kind and always happy. Everyone at the school adored him.

A smile came to Claire's lips as she ran to him. "Mr Winchester!" She called as she slowed down. Mr Winchester had stopped and smiled at her. Although he probably shouldn't, Mr Novak listened closely. "I never got the chance to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd be so far into the closet, I'd be in Narnia!" She exclaimed.

Mr Winchester laughed. "No problem. I know how hard it is to come out to your family. I'm glad I could help".

They talked for a few seconds before parting ways. "What was that about?" Mr Novak asked when Claire walked towards him.

"Oh. He helped me come out to everyone about my sexuality", she explained.

Mr Novak frowned. "You didn't come to me?"

Claire realised how that must seem. "No! It's not that I didn't want to talk to you about it, it's just... he's bisexual too. I thought I could get a better understanding of who I am, and speak to someone who has been in my position - not that you haven't, but... You're gay, you don't like women. Simple. Me being bisexual, it's a little more complicated. I like men  _and_ women. And it's difficult to explain that to people sometimes. Mr Winchester has been where I am, he knows how to deal with it. And I wasn't 100% sure about my sexuality until I spoke with him. He helped me, but that doesn't mean you don't. You have helped me so much, and I love you for that".

He pulled his niece into a hug and whispered. "I love you too".

 

* * *

 

_ **1st Hour** _

Friday finally ended, but Mr Novak had to stay behind to get a few supplies for Monday's lessons. Claire was staying at her friend's house for a girl's night, so he didn't have to worry about her getting home. The school was empty when he walked to the supply room. He had his trench coat with him because the weather was getting colder due to winter coming. And the supply room just happened to be in the other building of the school.

When he stepped out into the harsh wind, he buried his hands in his pockets and rushed to the supply room. Upon entering, he noticed the door was already open and was being held open by a heavy gas tank. The room was dimly lit and not so warm. He looked around and noticed another person in there. He took a couple steps until he recognised Mr Winchester.

Awkwardly, he continued walking further into the room. He thought his colleague hadn't noticed him, but he was wrong. "Be careful when you leave, the door can only be opened from the outside". Mr Novak was glad his colleague didn't try to continue the conversation because he's almost certain Mr Winchester would think he's weird. Staying quiet, he continued to search for the material for Monday's lesson.

Once he was done, he noticed Mr Winchester was also ready to leave. He tried his best to ignore him, and Mr Winchester did the same. It wasn't until there was a strong gush of wind that blew the door shut when they finally broke the silence. They ran to the door, hoping to catch it in time, but they were out of luck. The door slammed shut in their faces.

Mr Winchester banged on the door, and started using his shoulder to knock it open. When it didn't budge, he screamed in frustration. "FUCK!" He placed his head against the door and closed his eyes. Awkwardly, Mr Novak watched carefully. He had never seen this side of his colleague - he was usually happy and joking. He froze when he heard muttering.

"You're okay", Mr Winchester whispered to himself. "You're always okay. Breathe. Don't overthink. Don't let emotions get in the way. Sammy will be fine - he's got Jess. He's never needed you anyway, don't worry. The sasquatch can take care of himself. He can survive on his own for a while. You're okay. You have to be okay".

Unsure, Mr Novak spoke up. "What do we do now?"

Slowly, Mr Winchester turned towards him. "We wait. Someone is bound to come eventually, so until then, we stay calm. Don't freak out. It could be a while until someone finds us, so we should prepare ourselves for the worst. Find things to keep us warm, if we have to spend the night. There's not service in here, so we have no way to contact anyone outside".

Nodding, Mr Novak began to search the place for means of warmth.

 

_ **2nd Hour** _

They were sitting on either side of the room, not talking. Mr Novak was reading novels he'd found somewhere, and Mr Winchester was scanning the shelves. Eventually, Mr Winchester caught sight of a tennis ball. He reached over and held the green ball in his hand. What could he do with a tennis ball to help pass the time?

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Mr Novak glared at the other man. "Please stop that", he said. "It's annoying".

Frowning, Mr Winchester scanned him. "What's your deal?" He asked.

Mr Novak was shocked. "What?"

"I mean - why did you become a teacher if you don't like noises like this? Teenagers are just as annoying, if not more. What made you want to become a teacher?"

"I don't see why that's of importance to you".

"It's not", Mr Winchester replied. "I'm just curious".

Sighing, he closed his book and began to speak. "If you must know, I just wanted to go against what my family wanted. They had my entire future planned out. They wanted me to become a doctor, marry the perfect woman, have kids and live happy. But that was their happiness, not mine. I just wanted to write. When that didn't turn out for me, I decided I wanted to be a teacher. Give kids opportunities, let them choose their future". He paused. "What about you? Why did you become a teacher?"

"My old man said I couldn't", Mr Winchester explained. "He said I couldn't achieve anything because I was too stupid to understand the most simplest of things. I wanted to be able to inspire people, encourage them. Show them that they can achieve whatever they wanted. There was a teacher at my school who had been beaten down by life so many times, he was surprised he was still standing. He fought against the odds. It was then, when I decided I wanted to be a teacher. But when I told my dad, he laughed in my face and said I couldn't teach if I never learned anything".

"No offence, but your dad sounds like an ass", Mr Novak stated.

Mr Winchester looked down. "He passed away a couple years ago".

"Oh my God!" Mr Novak exclaimed. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know. I would never-"

"It's fine", he was interrupted. "It's not like what you said wasn't true". The room fell into silence after that.

 

_ **3rd Hour** _

Mr Winchester was searching the room for more entertainment while Mr Novak read another novel. Suddenly, Mr Winchester exclaimed, "Aha!" Mr Novak looked up from his book to see his colleague returning with some metal junk with him. "I found it on one of the shelves. I have to fix it, but I think this could help us", Mr Winchester explained as he sat down on the floor with tools.

"What is it?"

"A radio", Mr Winchester replied. "A friend of mine has one too. Once I've fixed it, I can contact him so he can get us out of here".

They sat in silence, occupied by their own projects, until Mr Novak spoke up. "I should probably thank you for helping Claire". Mr Winchester froze and looked up at him. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little hurt she didn't come to me, but I understand why she wouldn't. It's scary to come to terms with your sexuality and telling people. I appreciate you helping her. I don't think she'd have told us if she never spoke to you".

Mr Winchester shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I've been in her position, and I didn't really have anyone to turn to, so I'm glad I could help".

They fell back into silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful and comfortable.

 

_ **5th Hour** _

Mr Winchester had pulled apart the radio and had begun to reassemble it while Mr Novak had spent some time planning his next lessons. They didn't really talk, but they didn't sit in an awkward silence either. It was nice. They each were working on their own projects, and weren't disturbing the other. This experience may actually be beneficial to Mr Novak.

"Son of a bitch!" Mr Winchester exclaimed.

Mr Novak looked up to see him holding his hand. "Are you okay?"

Green eyes met the deep blue ones. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trapped my finger". He looked down and chuckled. "And now I'm bleeding".

Instantly, Mr Novak got up and sat in front of his colleague to inspect the wound. Mr Winchester had tried to protest, but Mr Novak didn't leave. "Don't move", he demanded as he stood up. He remembered seeing a first aid kit somewhere. Once he found it, he came back to his place before Mr Winchester and began to attend to the wound.

When the injured finger was dealt with, Mr Winchester thanked him before continuing his work.

 

_ **7th Hour** _

Mr Winchester had finally fixed the radio, but checked the time:  _11pm._ It was too late to contact anyone, so he decided to sleep. He looked over at Mr Novak to see him sleeping soundly. However, he didn't have much to keep him warm, so Mr Winchester threw a blanket over his body before falling asleep. He sat down with his back against the wall with his jacket over him.

He sat in the dark for a while, thinking about things and listening to the silence wrapped around him. Eventually, his eyes began to droop and he fell into a deep slumber.

 

_ **14th Hour** _

Mr Novak woke up with a soft blanket over him. Strange. He didn't remember falling asleep with it. He looked around and saw Mr Winchester asleep across the room. He was sitting against the wall with just his jacket to keep him warm. Quietly, Mr Novak walked towards him and placed the blanket over him. Checking his watch, he saw it was just past 8am.

To pass time, he sat down and continued to read the novels he'd found.

 

_ **15th Hour** _

Mr Winchester finally woke up. He sat up and stretched, cracking a few bones in the process. He looked around the room and saw Mr Novak watching him. He gave him a small smile before standing. The blanket that kept him warm fell to the floor as he stood up. He put his jacket on before picking the blanket up and folding it neatly.

The two teachers decided to sit and talk for a while because it was "too damn early to contact anyone", according to Mr Winchester.

 

_ **19th Hour** _

They lost track of time talking. They had used that time to get to know each other. Turns out, they had a few things in common. They were now using each other's first names, instead of being formal. They had talked about their families, their childhood, their plans for the future, their plans for the holidays. Mr Winchester (Dean) had found out that Mr Novak (Castiel) had a twin brother named James, although people call him Jimmy. And Castiel heard stories of Dean's younger brother (Sam/Sammy).

They had almost forgot about the radio until Castiel mentioned contacting someone.

Instantly, Dean ran to the radio and began to find the right signal before speaking. "Bobby? It's Dean. Can you hear me? Over". They waited for a couple seconds before Dean repeated himself. It was about lunch time, so his friend should be able to speak to them. After repeating himself for the fifth time, someone finally answered.

"Dean? It's Karen", a soft voice called through. "Can I help with anything?"

Dean smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey, Karen. Yeah, I kinda locked myself in the supply room at the school. I need someone to open the door".

"Oh, sweetheart! You're so clumsy!"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, can you get Bobby please?"

"He's a bit busy right now. The shop is quite full, and he's got a lot of customers. He's a bit grumpy that you didn't show up today".

Dean sighed. "Yeah, but I have a perfectly good explanation. Can you get him to talk to me?"

"I can try".

It was silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, a deep voice came through the radio. "What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into, boy?!"

"Hey, Bobby", Dean replied.

"How on earth did you lock yourself in a room, you idjit!"

"Actually, I locked myself and a colleague in the room", Dean corrected.

"The mess you get yourself into", Bobby said. "It's like the time you were nine and you convinced your brother to jump off the shed!"

Dean smiled. "That was funny".

"He broke his elbow!"

"Yeah, and I rode him to the ER on my handlebars!"

"He was five!" There was a pause. "I finish work in a couple hours, I can let you out after then. I'm kinda busy right now".

"Could you get Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, he's at work until 10 tonight". Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Sit tight and I'll be there soon".

"Okay, thanks Bobby", Dean replied, placing the speaker in the holder.

He looked up to see Castiel staring at him. "You let your brother jump off a shed?" Castiel asked.

"We were dressed up as superheroes. I was Superman and he was Batman. I jumped first, and he followed. Everyone knows Batman can't fly!"

"He broke his elbow", Castiel stated.

Dean smiled. "Yeah; I rode him to the ER on my handlebars. We were home alone, so I had to take care of him".

 

_ **22nd Hour** _

Dean and Castiel spent a couple hours talking about anything. Dean had mentioned a couple movies he'd seen, but Castiel had never heard of them before. That was when Dean made it his mission to get Castiel to watch all of the best movies ever made. And every time he made a joke, Castiel frowned and tilted his head and said, "I don't understand that reference".

It was painful to endure.

Before they knew it, they were talking about books they've read, and discussing the best writers. Castiel began to talk about stories he had written before he became a teacher. Dean was intrigued and wanted to know more, so Castiel told him the entire story. They talked for hours, not realising where the time had gone until a voice broke through the radio.

"Jess finished work early, she's on her way. Over".

Dean smiled and began to reply. "Thanks, Bobby. Over".

"Jess is Sam's fiancée, correct?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. They're getting married next summer. I'm supposed to be the best man and write a speech, but I'm not good at writing speeches. Sam doesn't want me to embarrass him, so what else am I supposed to write about?" He asked, not expecting an answer, but Castiel answered anyway.

"Write about what it means to be in love, and how a marriage should work".

"I've never been in love, so I couldn't write about that".

"Okay", Castiel said. "Talk about how a marriage works. Tell Sam that he needs to treat Jess like a queen because she deserves it. And maybe talk about how they deserve each other, and how in love they seem. Most speeches talk about the couple being madly in love with each other, so mention that. You could add in some of your witty remarks to humour the audience".

"You're quite good at this".

"Thank you".

Dean looked down for a second before asking, "Could you help me write the speech?"

"Sure", Castiel smiled.

 

_ **23rd Hour** _

Dean and Castiel spent some time writing drafts for Dean's best man speech. Castiel had some amazing ideas, but Dean found it impossible to think of anything worthy of saying. He could only think of embarrassing stories of Sam to tell everyone, which Sam explicitly said not to do. There train of thought was cut off when a voice called through the radio again.

"The snow is making it difficult for people to drive, Jess will be a while".

Dean moved to the radio and replied. "Thanks, Karen".

"No problem, sweetheart".

Dean turned to Castiel and sighed. "I guess we're trapped here for a little while longer".

 

_ **24th Hour** _

Dean and Castiel had given up on the speech and decided to tell stories of their childhood to pass the time. Dean was telling a story about his road trip with Sam and the prank war when the supply room door opened. Immediately, they jumped up and waited to see who had rescued them. Standing in the doorway was a blonde girl wrapped in winter clothes to protect her from the wind.

"Jess!" Dean exclaimed before engulfing her in a hug. "God! You're a life saver!"

Jess laughed. "Of course you'd be dumb enough to lock yourself in the supply room".

Dean pulled back and frowned. "It's not my fault the door can only be opened from the outside!" Jess smiled, and Dean couldn't stay mad. Slowly, he moved out the way for Jess to see Castiel. "Jess, this is Castiel. He teaches English. He kept me company while we were locked in here. Cas, this is Jessica, Sam's fiancée", he introduced them.

"Hello, Jess", Castiel said. "It's nice to meet you. Dean's told me so much about you".

Jess glanced back at Dean. "Really? What else did you two do in here?" She gave Dean a playful smirk, which earned a glare from Dean.

"Okay! Let's go now!" Dean declared as he left the supply room. The harsh wind outside was like knives against his skin. The three of them made it to the car park where their cars were still parked. Jess walked to her car, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Castiel had his hands buried in his trench coat as he walked to his car, which was covered in snow.

Nervous, Dean stopped him. "Hey, Cas". Castiel stopped and faced him. "Uh... Do you, maybe, wanna get a drink some time?"

Castiel's face broke into a smile. "I'd like that".

"Awesome", Dean smiled. "Give me your number and we can set a date". Castiel took Dean's phone and added his number to his contacts. When Dean retrieved his phone, he had a huge smile on his face. "I'll call you later", he said before walking to his car.

 

_ **August 1st, 2017** _

Dean was looking in the mirror while redoing his tie. His hands were shaking with nerves. He instantly calmed when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Dean, calm down", Castiel said as he forced Dean to face him. He began to do Dean's tie as he spoke. "The wedding is going to be perfect. Sam and Jess are going to get married, and they are going to be happy. You're speech is great, Sam will love it".

Dean looked into the deep blue eyes. "Are you sure? Because I can always edit it".

Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Dean. Breathe. You'll be fine, I promise". He reached up and placed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "Now let's get going before we miss the wedding".

The wedding went amazingly well, and now everyone was at the after party. Dean was drinking to calm his nerves, although Castiel tried his best to reassure his boyfriend. Eventually, someone called out that it was time for the speeches. Dean stood up and rubbed his palms on his knees before taking the microphone. He stood at the front where everyone could see him.

He began to panic until he locked eyes with Castiel. He watched as Castiel motioned for him to breathe. He copied the actions before speaking.

"Today is a day I never thought would come so quick", he started. "I practically raised Sam while growing up, and seeing the man he is today, I am so proud of him. I hope I played a little part to that. But today isn't about Sam and I, it's about two amazing people who deserve each other. Sam warned me not to tell any embarrassing stories of him, but what are big brothers for? I'll try not to embarrass him, but I won't make any promises".

Dean paused before continuing. "The first time Sam met Jess, he was dorky and utterly speechless. But I guess that's what Jess fell for. Sam has made many mistakes, like deciding to run around naked when it was raining". People laughed at that, and Sam hid his face. "But I know he made the right choice when he married Jess. He is lucky to have her. She is amazing, and I feel relieved knowing that someone else can take care of this giant baby. Just a quick warning, he gets cranky if he doesn't take his afternoon nap".

"Enough joking though", Dean continued. "I was told to write a best man's speech months ago, but I had no idea what to write about. A great friend of mine told me to write about what it means to be in love. I was 38, and I had never been in love so what was I supposed to write about? But time had gone by, and now I think I know what it means to love someone. Falling in love is full of fear, excitement and it's overwhelming. You can't remember the exact moment you fell for them, but you don't care because this feeling is like a drug. Your heart flutters every time they smile at you, and you get butterflies whenever you're near them. You always have a smile on your face whenever you think of them, and you can't imagine a world without them. Falling in love is amazing, and I'm beyond happy that my little brother was able to experience it. I wish you both many happy years together". Dean raised his glass. "To the couple who fell in love".

"To the couple who fell in love!" Everyone chimed as they raise their own glasses.

Dean made his way back to his seat next to Castiel and smiled. "Was that okay? I completely said the ending from the top of my head."

"It was fine", Castiel said. "Um... what you said at the end... did you...?" Castiel trailed off.

Dean held his boyfriend's hands. "I'm in love with you, Cas".

Castiel smiled and kissed him passionately. "I'm in love with you, too".

**Author's Note:**

> I may not post for a while because I'm in my final year of highschool and I have school work I need to focus on. So this may be the last thing I post for a while.


End file.
